beinghumanbbcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Blog 38 - 16. Februar 2009
Zeitraum: 1 - Tag nach Ausstrahlung der vierten FolgeTOBY'S BLOG: COSTUMES, IPODS AND BLOOD Garret Keogh - 16. Februar 2009 TOBY'S BLOG: COSTUMES, IPODS AND BLOOD 600px|center Toby Whithouse, the creator of Being Human (and all round legend, yes?), is back to answer more of your queries once again. If you missed his previous entries, you can find them here, here and here. Right. Settle down. Lots to get through. Why can't Annie change her clothes? I discussed setting the rules for the supernatural characters in a previous blog, but with Annie it was much more complicated. The rules for ghosts differ wildly from film to film and book to book. But it meant we could have a little more license. Though, as with the others, the bottom line had to be what makes a good story. So we made her invisible to everyone but other supernaturals (until episode 4 that is) and made her able to manipulate objects because otherwise she wouldn't be able to 'participate' in the world which would make her a very dull character to write and watch. Regarding her clothes, we wanted to show how her death has, in a way, frozen her in time. And keeping her in the same clothes (although you'll notice how they change slightly, depending on her mood) as that was a good visual way of expressing that. I always imagined her like Miss Havisham in Great Expectations, still in her wedding dress from decades before. Annie is trapped, she can't move on, she can't complete her journey. Everything about her, including her clothes, is stuck. What does Mitchell have on his ipod? Haha. Everything. I'm 38, not that much younger than Mitchell and I've got a very eclectic taste in music. On my ipod is Ella Fitzgerald, Muse, the Ting Tings, the Rolling Stones, The The, Editors, Elbow, Elvis Costello and Vivaldi. I reckon his would be pretty similar! Vampires and blood. Yes, SharonTheHarper, you're absolutely right. The analogy we use for blood in Being Human is drugs. We're saying the hunger is for blood is psychological. Mitchell will discuss it further in ep 6, but essentially the craving is something he could in theory overcome. I always thought this was an interesting way of approaching it, as it meant Mitchell could renounce blood without starving to death, but it allowed enough struggle to make the battle interesting. If Being Human is re-commissioned, are we tempted to build in a hook for the next series? Well, the whole of series 1 has already been filmed, so it'd be too late to put in a hook for series 2 now. So it's just as well I wrote one! And I think you will all absolutely love it... Did I crib werewolf lore from 'The Buffy Chronicles'? No. I read heaps of books on the subject, but not that one. In fact (and I'm aware I risk having my sci-fi fan credentials revoked when I say this) I've never actually seen an episode of Buffy. There. I feel so much better now I've got that off my chest. Oh and PauulP. Thank you for pointing out the contradictions between the pilot and the series. Haha! I hadn't noticed them. All I can say is, I'm really pleased we've got such attentive fans, who watch my show with such scrutiny. (Presses button on intercom. "Release the hounds...") Übersetzt nach: Zurück ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WEITER